The Everlasting Journey of Life
by sthespike93
Summary: Note: This doesn't only include DBZ and Fairy Tail. It also contains OC's, Persona 4, and Ace Attorney as well. This is the story of four boys who join the Fairy Tail Guild, and it forever changes their world. Even though it has all of the universes of the previously before mentioned sources, some are not used as much as the others. That is all I have to say about it.


**AN: This is my very first story so I'm very excited! This is based on a concept my friend and I made up when I was still a kid, but it's greatly enhanced. This story is a huge crossover, so here are the all the things that are in this story: DBZ, OC's, Ace Attorney, Soul Eater, Persona 4, and last but not least, Fairy Tail. I know this will be very bad, but oh well, it's my first story. Not like that makes a difference or anything. Disclaimer: DBZ, Soul Eater, and Fairy Tail are owned by Funimation. Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and is a great video game. It also has a pretty kickass anime with it. Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom, If you haven't seen or read DBZ, Soul Eater, or Fairy Tail before, I'd highly recommend doing so as they tell fantastic stories. I'd also recommend to play the Ace Attorney games, as it is my favorite video game franchise of all time.**

The doors of the vast building opened, and the four boys stood in front of it trembling. They couldn't believe they were actually there. The Fairy Tail Guild building. Inside they saw the guild hall, filled to the brim with wizards. There were a few that they could name, there was Salamander, Erza Scarlet Queen of The Fairies, Mira Jane the poster girl of the guild.

The four boys couldn't move. They were stunned, The boy on the far left was Tohma Hashte, he is 5'11'', 19 years old, had messy bright blonde hair, piercing ocean blue eyes. Tohma is very intelligent. This is a result of his desire to learn When he was 8, his family was unfortunately murdered in a homicide. Tohma wasn't there that night, as he was crashing at a friends house. After the incident, he lived with his uncle. Tohma is a mix-wizard, meaning he controls multiple elements. While it's neat that he can control different elements, they are not nearly as strong as a wizard that only has that element. He still has yet to master all of the elements, only not knowing water. His strongest types are Fire, Wind and Darkness. He also has powers of thunder and telepathy. His interest of magic lead him here to the Guild.

The two boys in the middle of all four, were Shiro and Manzo Kobayashi. They are twin brothers at the age of 20. Shiro had black hair, is 5'9'', and had a very short temper. Along with this Shiro is also extremely intelligent, being both a tactician, and a blacksmith. He is also a fire wizard, but a weak one at that. Being a fire wizard and a blacksmith, he forges weapons with fire abilities. His weapon of choice is a dagger. Manzo is a very shy and timid boy. He has neat baby blue hair, is 5'8'', and has glasses that cover his green eyes. There's not a whole lot to say about Manzo, other than the facts that he is very friendly and is a wind wizard.

Last but not least was Makoto Oshihira, he's 17 years old, has very messy black hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, and is 5'9''. He is incredibly strong, since he was trained by his grandpa, also named Makoto. His mom and dad are both dead, and he has no siblings. They were killed in a horrific murder, when he was only 10. He didn't get much education , so he's not very smart. He is a requip wizard like Erza, but nowhere near as strong.

 ** _Minutes ago:_** Tohma approached the city very wearily as he had been traveling for days. Tohma had the ability to fly but he was completely drained of all energy. He also had no money so he couldn't afford a cab. So he had to walk the whole way there. He had his luggage on his back, and it was extremely heavy. He was smart enough to pack food. Unfortunately, since he had no money, he couldn't stay anywhere. He was afraid to sleep in public because of the possibility of someone raiding his luggage. So he had gotten no sleep.

"Finally, I'm here," He mumbled to himself. He looked down at the map. _Now to find the guild, I hope the city isn't huge_ he thought. He began stumbling to the nearest sidewalk. He took a second to yawn, and something bumped into him, pushing him to the ground. He opened his eyes, and looked at the two figures standing before him. They had the same facial structure, and they both had green eyes, so he assumed them to be brothers, even though they had completely different colored hair. "Hey asshat watch where you're walking!" The brother with black hair barked. Tohma quickly got up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten any sleep in about 4 days, and my luggage is very heavy, so you'll have to forgive me" He apologized. "Don't give me that crap! If you've been traveling that long you should be used to the weight by now!" He shouted back. "H-hey Shiro, let's just be on our way,o-ok? Let's just forget about this," The other brother very shyly suggested. "To hell with that Manzo, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Shiro screamed and pushed Tohma to the ground. "Hey! Leave him alone, you hear? I'll have to deal with you myself otherwise" A man very triumphantly interrupted. The man ran over to me and helped Tohma up. "Are you alright? My name is Makoto!" He said very proud. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Tohma answered. "Okay, let's just all be on our way, and go our separate ways. Alright?" Makoto said with a hint of threat. "Fine, let's go Manzo," Shiro very annoyed responded.

They all walked out, but in the same direction. They all noticed that they were walking in the same direction, and it was very clear that they were all hoping to end up at a different direction. They all turned to the entrance of the guild in sync. Shiro groaned very loudly. "Hey, I don't want to be stuck with you either so just shut up!" Tohma yelled at him. Makoto nodded in agreement. Shiro rolled his eyes, and opened the door.

 _ **Present:**_ The four of them stood still in awe. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild," An old voiced howled through the building.

 **So that's it for this chapter. Actually, I don't know how to make a second chapter. So if I don't figure it out, I'll make the whole story into one "chapter" If there are any grammatical errors that you notice, feel free to let me know in a PM. "Chapter" 2 will be released ASAP.**


End file.
